Zitz vs Mr. Fantastic
Descrition Two heroes who have the ability to stretch long lengths and is cenus9548 eleventh death battle Interlude Boomstick: When you think of power's the coolest come to mind first speed flight strength and laser beams than come the lamest like shrinking Wiz: What boomstick is trying to say is elasticity Boomstick: Zitz the leader of the battletoads Wiz: And Mr fantastic the leader of the fantastic four Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Zitz Boomstick: We all know what nerds are there geeky have glasses and have speech impedements Wiz: I think nearly anyone can have glasses and have speech impedements Boomstick: That's not the point Wiz: Meet Morgan Ziegier he was a technical engineer and was smart enough to create video games Boomstick: However at one point him and his friends were sucked into the video game jumanji style Wiz: This new strange world was called battle toads and were turned into amphibian warriors which is like shouldn't it be called battle amphibians like the name doesn't stick but there not toads Boomstick: So while wiz questions the games title idiot. they were sucked in hear and made to defend against the evil dark queen who looks mighty sexy Wiz: Zitz leads the battle toads on many missions *Name: Morgan Ziegier *Height: 6'8 *Weight: 196 lbs *Leader & Strategist *Was yellow now is blue-green Boomstick: In the early days of the game zitz was a yellow color but is now a blue green Wiz: Zitz is mostly a laid back guy despite being the leader of the battle toads Boomstick: The battle toads powers mostly contain of shape shifiting and my favorite attack form beat the shit out of any thing that moves Wiz: Zitz can shape shift his body into many things. the main things are his giant fists, boot's, horns, hammers and nearly indestructable weights Boomstick: But that's not all of his abilites after updating or basically advancing his own arsenal zitz can now add drill blades saws spikes and dozers to his arsenal *Giant fist's *Boot's *Horn's *Hammers *Weights *Drill's *Blades *Saw's *Spikes *Dozers Wiz: Just like his amphibian comrades zitz has superhuman strength. able to lift heavy objects Boomstick: Take the time he lifted up a novelty treat freezing machine Wiz: this machine must weight about 1,000 pounds Boomstick: He was able to save his friends while fighting the dark queen but other than that he hasn't really shown much feats *Lifted a 1,000 pound machine *Saved his friends and defeated dark queen at the same time Wiz: And this can lead into one of his huge down falls just like boomstick said he charges without thinking and has no training what so ever *No training Boomstick: But hey who needs training when your really powerful and smart he is one toad not to mess with Mr. Fantastic Wiz: Young reed richards was gifted a great thing as a kid being extremly smart for his age Boomstick: Reed desired to understand the entire fucking universe Wiz: Reed had entered a science fair with his good pal ben grimm Boomstick: But this wasn't just an ordinary science fair win oh they won by the way but instead of a medal or candy reed was given a fucking scholar ship to empire state university Wiz: And with the attention of franklin storm who was the director governmant and founder of a place called the baxter foundation and he met not only franklin storm's kids but his rival and in a couple years later villain victor von doom Boomstick: And during this time he created one of his best desires a goddam teleportation machine Wiz: However this machine resulted in the belived death of victor Boomstick: Whatever. a few years later he's able to convince his friends to join him to go on an experimental space mission and let's just say it didn't end well for all four of them Wiz: A brutal cosmic storm not only battered their space ship but all of them as well and thanks to the exposure to the cosmic rays all of them gained powers returning home to the baxter building and deciding to use there powers for good and became the team know as the fantastic four Boomstick: But were only focusing on reed richards or as he goes by Mr fantastic *Name: Reed Richards *Height: 6'01 *Weight: 180 lbs Wiz: Reed can stretch taller than any new york building which is about 1,776 miles high Boomstick: He can shape shift into a parachute, a giant round wheel, a fucking cube or even a car tire which is like some of the weirdest stuff to turn into Wiz: There's more stuff like how he's able to turn his fist into a giant mallet which is strong enough to break a piece of giant rock *Parachute *Giant wheel *A cube *Car tire *Giant mallet *Giant saw *Brick of spikes *Enlarge fist Boomstick: Reed has superhuman strength that's obvious Wiz: He's pulled off crazy stuff before not only did he help create ragnorok and an cyborg thor but shattered rock Boomstick: Rock ain't easy to break and since it was hard rock with that mallet he would need to apply a force of 16,000 tons of force Wiz: His elasticity allows him to throw bullets back and was able to wrap himself along with a kree which was bigger and wider than any building in new york Boomstick: He's able to stretch with so much presicion that objects that can cut off an atom have a hard time with him Wiz: He's fast enough to dodge meteores and is faster than a thought which travels about 270 or 156 miles per hour Boomstick: He's also been able to beat the shit out of doom countless times *Broke pieces of rock *Able to absorb bullets and send them right back *Used his elasticity to hold down rhino *Wrapped him and a kree to the size and width of two buildings in new york *Fast enough to dodge meteores *Can travel about 270 miles per hour *Beaten the shit out of doom Wiz: However reed isn't perfect in fact it was a miss calculation that ended with his team in between the cosmic radiation Boomstick: But if that didn't happen then they wouldn't have powers Wiz: He's also vulnerable to extreme cold and heat Boomstick: Like elastigirl and all the symbiotes Wiz: He's also weak to energy blast and can only stretch for a limited amount of time and has a hard time understanding magic Boomstick: Wait so this dude can make huge impressive machines yet can't understand magic Wiz: Yes Boomstick: Wow well he can be considered to be one of the most intelligent beings on earth Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possiblitys Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!!!! Fight BAXTER LABRATORY Mr. fantastic is seen working on a new machine stretching for parts to help build it Than a beeping sound on the computer screen Reed looking up to see a red dot Reed: Let's make this quick NEW YORK CITY zitz came out of the sewers and looked around for something but only spotting people walking by Zitz: Guess i can keep looking than Than a fist slams right into his stomach throwing him back as reed stretches down to meet the blue amphibian Reed: Your not going anywhere pal Zitz getting up than enlarging his fists Zitz: Ok looks like i missed someone well than let's go Zitz charging fast than enlarging his feet and slamming reed against a wall a bunch of times before creating horns and ramming into reed and throwing him high into new york's sky Reed grabbing onto the sides of the roof and catapulting towards zitz's Reed than ramming into him and grabbing his feet and swinging zitz around fast before launching the toad into the air and following right after him. zitz looking down to get whaped in the face then reed grabbing him by the leg and throwing him down and turning into a wheel and going after zitz who slams hard into the ground and reacts to slow and reed rams into him sending him into the streets of new york zitz grabbing onto a building and transforming into a weight as reed stretches down and see's it Reed: What are you up to now? Than a pair of blade slams into reed throwing him into a building than turning his hands into saws Zitz: I'll make this quick and easy Zitz charging and taking a swipe at reed who is able to swing around the saw's reed turning his hands into giant brikes with spkies and slamming them square into zitz face which throws him back revealing a deep hole with blood coming out than reed turning his hand into a giant mallet and slamming zitz into the earth before transforming into a douzer and slamming into reed throwing him back than slamming reed down with his giant hammer's Reed getting up and shaping into a cube causing zitz to get confused Zitz: Ok weird Zitz grabbing the cube and launching it through the roof and fallowing after him Zitz jumping up to the roof but seeing no cube or reed at all Zitz: Where are you stretchey man Walking around the roof but finding no trace of reed zitz looking around the place looking on the sides but nothing Than a giant brick of spikes slamming into zitz peircing him and throwing the toad into a wall reed than pulling back ripping off the brick causing blood Reed: Something tell's me you've never had any training before well i hate to tell you but your fight one of the greatest minds of the century i've been planning a way to win from the start Than before zitz could blink a huge fire explosion launches him into the air followed by reed who turns his arm into a giant saw Zitz swing up and down in the air getting higher and higher Zitz: I...think i'm....going t....o .......BARF!!!!! Than reed grabbing the spinning toad and launching him back down to ground Zitz looking up to see reed charge than a deep sink noise and reed plunges his saw hand into zitz's stomach and ripping into the toad spewing blood and zitz guts than ramming the saw into zitz skull and pulling back to let brains fall out All of zitz guts slap onto the building roof followed by a dead body of zitz and reed parachuting his way down and landing in the middle of dead body parts KO Conclusion Boomstick: Damn brutal Wiz: Zitz was a very unique opponent for reed but he was knowhere near as powerful or overall faster and stronger Boomstick: I mean zitz has never shown any feats of strength whil reed destroyed a piece of rock Wiz: Reed was also faster and smarter so it was only a matter of time before he found a way to beat zitz and take a win here Boomstick: When your smart and faster it helps to Wiz: Zitz was just not at all up to the level reed was Boomstick: I guess zitz chances of winning was a stretch Wiz: The winner is Mr. Fantastic Score Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Elastic'-themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Cenus9548 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020